Por lo que un día fuimos
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: Te deslizas en mi cama, como cada noche y te abrazas a mi.Finjo dormir.Tal vez esta noche serás magnánimo y te irás sin hacer nada.Pero nunca lo eres. Te odio!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

No es mío, recuerden, es solo por diversión. Todo el anime y/o manga Naruto pertenece a su creador Kishimoto-sama.

Hola: Nueva historia que no se si dejar en un solo capítulo o continuar. Ya se que debo terminar las otras, pero son las 5:15 am y no tengo sueño. Se siente. Por favor díganme que tal les parece. Las reviews se aprecian. Gracias.

**Por lo que un día fuimos.**

**(...)**

Te levantas de tu cama y te deslizas en la mia. Entre mis sábanas, entre mis brazos,como siempre lo has hecho. Y te odio por eso.

Crees que estoy dormido y tienes el coraje de abrazarte a mis espalda y moldearte a mi cuerpo. Me repugnas!.

Insistes, sin descanso, mientras tus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi camisa y acarician mi piel. Tienes las manos cálidas, suaves, sin inocencia. De eso nunca has tenido. Finjo dormir como una roca pero eso parece no desmotivarte, eres persistente. Te detesto!.

Tus labios me queman cada vez que se posan sobre la piel de mi cuello, de mis hombros,no aguantaré mucho más tiempo y lo sabes. Puedo sentir la sonrisa dibujada en tus labios mientras presionas con ellos sobre mi piel. Me das asco. Vete de aquí!.

Me giro con brusquedad y tus brazos me dejan ir y siento la pérdida de inmediato, tu calor...horrible. Me miras desde la cama mientras yo me siento sobre mis rodillas y te miro con todo el odio que soy capaz. Que viendo a quien se lo dirijo, no es mucho. Tu condenada sonrisa hace que algo se retuerza en mi interior. Náuseas,quiero pensar que es repugnancia.

Tu rostro, tan dulce y angelical a la luz del sol está rodeado de tinieblas y parece diabólico en tu maldad. Eso es, eres maligno,márchate!

Como si leyeras mi pensamiento te levantas y no se si siento alivio o decepción. Alivio, desde luego- me digo con convicción . Pero no, no eres tan magnánimo como para irte así sin más. Rodeas la cama como si fueras de vuelta a la tuya solo para girarte en el último momento y atraparme con tus ojos. Malditos tus ojos,tu boca,tu piel. Todo tú!. Es pecado, prohibido. Necio! No lo ves?- no lo veo-me grito-.

Sabes que mis ojos siguen cada uno de tus movimientos,me tienes en tu red, lo sabes tan bien como lo has sabido siempre desde que empezaste este juego. Ven a mi tela, le dice la araña a la mosca. Y la muy necia, va y cae. Como yo.

**(...) **

Muy despacio te desnudas, tu rostro está girado hacia la ventana y no veo más que tu perfil, pero es que suficiente. El deseo se refleja en tus pupilas de un modo casi obsceno. Tus manos bajan por tu cuerpo en una danza hipnótica y me avergüenzo de mi debilidad al ver las marcas de dedos en tus caderas. Mis dedos. Que han profanado tu piel cremosa una y otra vez. Mis uñas que han dejado su huella en tu espalda. Me doy asco.

Te vuelves hacia mí y me sonríes de ese modo frío y cruel que he aprendido a odiar. Pero te he enseñado bien. De quien sino habrías copiado ese gesto tan mío.

Vienes hacia mi, como en un sueño. La poca luz de la habitación cae de lleno sobre tu cabello y parte de tus hombros y parece que brilles en la penumbra.

Me aparto. El rechazo no puede ser más obvio, pero te ríes de mí una vez más. Como cada noche.

Con calma, te arrodillas en la cama y si unes ahora las manos parece que te dispusieras a rezar. Una plegaria por nuestras almas. Pero tus manos no se unen en el sagrado gesto. Oh no! Blasfemo de mí por comparar a un angel contigo, demonio! Tus manos traicioneras se dirigen a tu miembro y te acaricias lleno de lascivia. Por qué me provocas? Te odio!

Me quedo inmóvil al pie de la cama y te miro. Me cuesta trabajo respirar ya que mi respiración se ha acompasado a la tuya sin que me percate. Estás sudando. Me devuelves la mirada con esa intensidad que me pone enfermo. Febril de pasión. Te deseo, con todas mis fuerzas que son pocas contra ti.

Esta vez no! No iré a ti. No caeré en tu trampa. Pero gimes y mi resolución se quiebra bajo el peso de tu voz. NO!

En algún momento tus dedos han desaparecido dentro de tu propio cuerpo y mi firmeza se vuelve una sombra de lo que era. No puedo soportarlo.

Doy un paso atrás y me sorprendo de haber dado uno siquiera en tu dirección. Eso te molesta. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Quieres que te mire solo a ti. Que no dude. Tus manos se mueven más deprisa y murmuras mi nombre en ese tono que sabes que me enloquece. Siento algo húmedo deslizarse entre mis nudillos y solo entonces mi mente registra el dolor en mis manos. Sangre. Me he cortado con mis propias uñas.

Te falta muy poco para llegar a tu climax. Tus movimientos erráticos y tu respiración entrecortada es la prueba. Mi corazón late al ritmo de tus gemidos. Por callados que sean reverberan en mi mente como si estuvieras gritando.

Te odio!te odio!te odio!

**(...)**

Tan cerca...por primera vez desde que empezaste tu pequeño espectáculo abres los ojos completamente y un asomo de sanidad vela la lujuria que los tiñe. Yo sigo vestido, inmóvil. No te he seguido! Quieres parar pero ya es muy tarde, no puedes. Tus dedos se entierran con fuerza una vez más dentro de ti y con un sollozo te colapsas sobre la cama. Tu cuerpo se estremece con el efecto del placer y te quedas en esa posición por unos instantes.

Estoy temblando. Me duelen las articulaciones de tanta tensión. Pero no me muevo. Cómo? Si mis ojos están centrados en tu forma y soy incapaz de alejarme de aquí.

Poco a poco levantas la cabeza y me miras. Confusión, temor, rencor. Todo eso puedo leer en tus ojos. Me recorres con la mirada y al final te detienes en un punto, me sonríes. Lo sabes.

Odio tu sonrisa cínica. Mi sonrisa.

Con lentitud te llevas una mano a la boca. Esa mano! Lames uno por uno tus dedos y casi puedo sentirlo en mi piel. Sonríes y sonríes y te acercas a mi como un predador a su presa. Estoy debil, mi mente está nublada de deseo. Excitación.

Antes de que pueda alejarme de ti una vez más; tus manos se cierran sobre el borde de mi pantalón y tiras hacia abajo. Mi erección es la prueba que necesitas para saber que si me has afectado. Más de lo que imaginas!

No me das tiempo. Tu boca se cierra sobre mi y succionas.

Por primera vez desde que llegaste cierro los ojos y mis manos se enredan en tu cabello. Pero no para acariciar. No! Para causar dolor! Pero a ti no te importa, no mientras consigas rendirme a tus pies una y otra vez. No, mientras consigas ponerme de rodillas ante ti. Te odio!

Murmuras algo y las vibraciones me enloquecen. Mis uñas se hunden en tu piel y solo consigo que te apresures. Odiame! Detente! No te detengas jamás!

Mi mundo da vueltas y pienso que tal vez mañana serás magnánimo y cuando finja dormir te irás y me dejarás para siempre. O no.

TBC... o no.


End file.
